Game of Life
by TheWritingPrincess85
Summary: Our boys always seem to find trouble and in this story trouble comes along with every girl they meet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Newsies Disney does ~pouts~ I own all my characters (the ones that aren't from the movie) im sorry if the names are your pen name or something I just took names that my friends told me so if you are offended that I used your newsie name let me know and I will change it if I can. Thanks A/N: 'blah blah' = thoughts "blah blah" = conversation said out loud (  
  
GAME OF LIFE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cards woke up breathing heavily and covered in sweat. 'Dammit. Why can't you just forget about him? He's not coming after me.' Breathing normally again she got up and got dressed. No use trying to fall back asleep. She went up to the roof and watched as the sun came up over the horizon. 'Well, another day has begun.' she went down to the bunkroom where her newsies were fast asleep. Grinning wickedly she was about to scream when she saw someone scurry across the room. 'Well, well what have we here?' She counted the newsies still asleep and knew it wasn't one of hers. She reached down to her belt loop to make sure her blade was in place before taking off after the intruder. When they exited the Midtown Lodging House Cards realized the person she was following was a girl. 'I'll cut her off at the next alley.' She quickly and quietly ran through the shadows to get ahead of the girl. When she saw the girl approaching she jumped out in front of her. The girl's eyes went wide like she was a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"So girl what were ya doin in me lodging house?" Cards said glaring at the girl.  
  
"I.I.your lodging house?" the girl stuttered out due to her nerves taking over as she watched the shadow in front of her. She was unsure if it was a girl or a guy at this moment.  
  
Smirking Cards continued, "Yea my lodging house. I'se da leadah of da Midtown newsies." Spitting into her hand, she held it out to the girl. "Me names Cards 'n yers would be."  
  
Answering but not shaking her hand, "Allison." Cards brought her hand down and stared at the girl.  
  
"Again I'll ask. What were ya doin in me lodging house, Allison," putting stress on each syllable of her words as to stress she did not accept intruders in her house.  
  
"I was looking for an old friend." Allison said not at all taken aback by the tone of Cards' voice.  
  
"At this time of da day? Fer some reason I don't fully believe ya girl." Suspicion entering into her eyes and her voice.  
  
"Well you should. I'm looking for my brother that I haven't seen in 10 years and I am running out of places to look for him." Allison's own eyes now watering at the thought of her brother. "For all I know he could be in jail, in another state, or even.even.." Allison suddenly broke down and cried out of fear, sorrow, and the frightening realization that she may never find Alexander. Cards suddenly felt uncomfortable as she picked the sobbing girl off the street and walked her to a bench. Allison looked up at Cards from the bench, "he could even be dead. I don't know what I would do if he ended up being dead."  
  
Cards thought for a couple minutes before speaking, "Where do ya have left ta look?"  
  
Allison's face was full of shock at this girl offering her help but replied, "Brooklyn and Manhattan. They are the only places that I haven't searched."  
  
Cards smiled for the first time that night, "Well it jest so happens dat me friends are from dose so I can take ya ta look. N' since I gave ya such a hard time I promise ta take ya round meself till ya find'm deal." Holding out a clean hand knowing the hoity toity girl wouldn't spit shake her.  
  
Allison took her hand saying, "Thank you."  
  
"Well, let's be off we gots lots of territory ta covah. Ya sure is lucky ya came on a Sunday cause we don't sell taday lot easiah ta look fer a person when noone will be missin."  
  
* Sorry so short but I couldn't think of a better place to break it up so this is where it ends. Many of the chapters are going to be short just because it's the best time to break in the story. Sorry if that annoys anyone but it also fits into my typing time but I will put up more than one chapter at a time (at least ill try () Well, I know its hard to do it on such little material but please review (I also know u haven't met any of the real characters from the movie yet but these are two of my own you'll meet them next chapter I promise..Spot, Jack, Mush, Race, Blink.they are there I swear. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Newsies Disney does ~pouts~ I own all my characters (the ones that aren't from the movie) I'm sorry if the names are your pen name or something I just took names that my friends told me so if you are offended that I used your newsie name let me know and I will change it if I can. Thanks A/N: 'blah blah' = thoughts "blah blah" = conversation said out loud (  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Cards wondered why she was taking this girl to Brooklyn without getting more background information. 'Oh well too late to turn back now. At this point Brooklyn is probably taking a morning swim and me interrupting it would cause a commotion anyway.' As they approached the docks, Cards was proven correct. There were many Brooklyn newsies swimming around in the water even though it was early October and the temperature felt like it couldn't be more than 55 F. Looking around she saw Spot perched up on top of some crates. 'Well, at least I didn't interrupt his majesty's morning swim.' And from the looks of it he had just finished since his hair was still wet even if his clothes weren't. She started in the direction of Spot when a large newsie stepped out from a shadow.  
  
"Wheah ya goin Cards?"  
  
Cards looked at Allison and saw that she wasn't as scared of this guy as she thought she would be. 'Maybe there is more to this girl than I know already.' Turning her attention back to Fire, "I am goin ta talk ta Conlon so get out of me way Fiah." When she noticed he wasn't gonna move she gave a quick punch to his stomach making him double over and extremely easy to shove out of her way. Glaring at him "I told ya ta get out of me way." She saw Spot smile at the entertainment and he jumped down about 2 inches from her face. 'Show off.' Cards thought amused. They spit shook.  
  
"So what brings ya ta Brooklyn Cards? I know it ain't da weathah fer ya ta wanna swim." Smiling at her knowing how she hated cold water even during the summer.  
  
"Actually Conlon I want ya ta meet a girl. She's looking fer her bruddah and I promised ta help'r. Thought maybe ya might know'm." She watched as Spot looked at Allison.  
  
Spot looked at her and couldn't help but laugh to himself. Here was a hoity toity girl, dressed as if she were going to a dinner party and with her hair up in curls, standing in the middle of New York's toughest group of newsies and she wasn't showing any fear at all. She actually looked quite comfortable in the surroundings. 'Wonder where she's from.' "Alright, I'll help ya. Wat's yer bruddah's name?"  
  
Allison just stared at Spot like she had seen a ghost. 'It can't be. Can it?'  
  
"Hey, ya alright goil?" suddenly wondering what her problem was.  
  
"Do.do I know you from somewhere?" the girl suddenly able to speak. Spot laughed to himself. 'So that was it. She thought she knew him. I doubt it from the looks of her.' "I don't think so goil. It seems unlikely fer ya ta know da likes a me."  
  
She just shook her head. "I.I do know you. You are in a picture I have. I was 5 and my brother was 7. If you're the other boy then you were 6." She started digging through her handbag. "It just has to be you. It couldn't be anyone else." She pulled out an old photo and showed it to Spot.  
  
Spot looked at the picture and suddenly realized who this girl was. "Lil Ali is dat really ya. Who woulda guessed ya woulda grown up ta be such a goily goil." He paused thinking of how at 5 she could beat up the boys in their Harlem neighborhood. Well, most he thought to himself smiling how she could never beat him or Alexander or Francis. Remembering those names he snapped back to the present when he heard Jack's voice coming over the other newsies at the docks. 'Well, this should be a nice lil reunion.' He turned and noticed Jack, Race, Blink, and Mush coming towards him led by Angel, his girl of 5 months. 'The longes relationship I have ever had.' He thought looking at her.  
  
Angel ran up to him with her face full of anger. " I LEAVE FER ONE DAY AND YA GO N' GET A REPLACEMENT FER ME. SPOT CONLON I HAVE DA IDEA TA."  
  
But she didn't get to finish as Spot cut her off in a louder voice. "I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO MEET ONE 'A ME OLD FRIENDS FROM HARLEM." Then quieting his voice and looking directly at Angel. "She's heah looking fer her bruddah n' I said I would help'r."  
  
Angel quieted herself as her face fell with embarrassment for jumping to conclusions "oh. Sorry."  
  
Race went over, like the gentleman he tries to be around ladies, and introduced himself. "hello dere. Me name is Race, short fer."  
  
"James 'Racetrack' Higgins." Allison finished with amusement in her eyes as she recognized the boys of the group. All except Spot and Cards showed shock in their faces and Angel quickly covered her shock with a shrug.  
  
Jack stepped forward to introduce himself next. "And I'se Jack Kelly but round heah I'se also called Cowboy."  
  
Allison turned to face him. Smiling she said "You sir are a liar. Your name is Francis Sullivan." She turned innocently to face a very nervous Mush and Blink. Looking at Mush first. "Hello Mush or I should say Anthony Meyers." Mush turned bright red at the idea of her knowing about him. Turning to Blink she suddenly drew a blank and could not place a name to the face. 'Must be a kid not from Harlem or one that has changed so much I can't place them. Oh well I'll just let them introduce themselves.' "You sir I know nothing about."  
  
Blink breathed a sigh of relief at not being recognized. "I'se Kid Blink. Eidah jest Kid or jest Blink is fine wid me." Then letting his curiosity get the best of him he asked "How did ya know all dat bout da uddahs?"  
  
"Knew Francis here when I knew Ben after my brother left. Then they left the following year and left me alone. I met up with James shortly after and became close to him until he left me too. I had nowhere to go so I got caught on the street and was sent to the orphanage where I met Anthony." Looking at everyone "They haven't changed enough for me not to recognize them right away except for Ben there." 'He looks even more serious and tough than he did in Harlem when we were younger if that's even possible.' "I mean I don't even think Race grew since he was 7."  
  
Cards watched Race turn bright red as everyone laughed or smiled at the comment. 'I should say something. No don't!' but she must have ignored the second part as she said "Aww Racey don't worry ya is da perfect height." And she suddenly felt embarrassed for speaking as Spot turned a knowing look in her direction. 'Dammit you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut' She mentally kicked herself for openly allowing Spot to catch on to her feelings.  
  
Spot turned to look at Jack and suddenly wondered why they were all here. "So Jacky-boy what are ya doin heah. I knows ya ain't protectin Angel cause she probably was protectin ya."  
  
"Well Spot we'se got ourselves a problem in Manhattan." Jack said kinda nervously. He hated getting Brooklyn involved in his problems even though Spot was his best friend.  
  
Spot grew serious as Allison watched his eyes go from blue to gray. 'Why is he acting so different?'  
  
"What is it Jacky-boy?" Wondering what could possibly be going wrong in Manhattan.  
  
"We have dis guy dat just wont leave me n' me newsies alone. He keeps askin fer a Samantha. But we don't know any Samanthas so we tell him dat. He keeps threatenin dat he will find'r. We'se not sure wat ta do bout him. We tried ta get rid a him but he just wont leave da young ones alone. Beat Snipes pretty bad yestaday when Snipes argued wid him." Jack shook his head at the image of Snipeshooter in the alley that they found him in.  
  
Spot looked at Cards and Cards knew what she had to do. She nodded at Spot and faced Jack.  
  
"Ya do know a Samantha." She watched as everyone turned and looked at her with either worry or surprise in their eyes. 'Well, here goes nothing I have to tell them now that he is back and after me.' She winced internally as she thought about him. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends finding strength in their concerned faces and especially in the face of Ali, the girl who thought she was the only one who needed help. *ok sorry it ended so suddenly but I have to end my typing time and it seemed like an okay time to stop. Please review and let me know if I should even bother continuing this story. I have about 5-6 more chapters hand written already and I will keep working on it if enough ppl are interested thanks. Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsie characters Disney does. I do however own this story's plot and all the characters not from the movie. Thanks and enjoy.  
  
Angelfish: Thanks for reviewing! It makes me happy to know that ppl like my story. Well the story will unfold before your eyes (I promise all questions will be answered hehe)  
  
Everyone please review it makes me update faster hehe.  
  
Onto the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Breath and just tell them' she looked around and saw Jack walking towards her.  
  
"Wat ya talking bout Cards?" confusion being the only expression on his face.  
  
'I thought he was smarter' Cards laughed internally then remembered the conversation and her mood went dark again. "My name is Samantha Connelly. I'm who the guy is looking for." She thought of how she felt a little better releasing her burden to her friends but remembered the threat made to her.  
  
~FLASHBACK TO A YEAR EARLIER~  
  
He had the girl pinned against the wall. 'He's gonna kill me this time I know he is.' With fear constantly running through her mind she could think of no way out the situation.  
  
"Girl, I'se told ya dat ya could nevah hide from me." His speech slurred by the alcohol he had consumed that night. His breath making Samantha even sicker than she already felt with his hand gripping her throat. "Ya gonna pay fer wat ya'se done."  
  
Suddenly finding a voice "I didn't do it! It wasn't me ya son of a bitch it was me fadduh!" Then regretting saying anything as he brought his fist to collide with her stomach.  
  
"Shut yer mouth ya worthless street rat. I'se don't care wat membah of ya family did it you'se gettin da payback." He brought out a blade and brought it to her throat as someone came up behind him and grabbed him around the neck. As he fell backwards the blade made a cut against her lower right cheek. Able to breath she looked at the person who was attacking the large man and saw a boy beating him with his fists and a gold tipped cane. Suddenly the boy turned to Samantha and yelled "Let's go!" he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the alley into the main street. Behind her they could hear him stirring and starting to yell after them. "I'll gets ya Samantha and dat's me promise. I'll get ya 'n dat boy! Ya gonna pay goil n' so'se anyone dat gets in me way of ya!"  
  
~END FLASHBACK~ Cards was thinking and unknowingly rubbing her scar when Race walked over to her and put his arm around her protectively. "Don't worry Cards we'se gonna protect ya." She knew it should have made her feel better but she couldn't help but think of the warning and looking at Race and then at Spot she cried "NO!" and took off running. She didn't make it farther than a block before she was tackled to the ground. She was fully prepared to strike her attacker when she saw it was Allison.  
  
"Wat da hell da ya think ya doin goil. Get off me n' let me go or ya'll be sorry." Glaring at her.  
  
However, Allison matched it with an equally cold glare "Don't give me that crap Cards. You are gonna come back or you are going to be the one regretting your choice. You promised me you would take me to find my brother. I'm not very nice to people who break promises."  
  
Cards realized that she shouldn't start a fight at this moment and especially with a girl who she didn't know. She let out a loud sigh. "Alright alright ya win ya happy." Allison got up and watched as Cards jumped up and brushed herself off. Allison pushed her back towards a very upset Spot.  
  
"Wat da HELL is yer problem goil." Spot spat out through clenched teeth. Angel put a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.  
  
Cards looked at him with determination in her eyes as she stormed right up into his face "I don't want yer protection. It's to dangerouse n' ya know it Conlon." She turned to walk away when she heard Race move toward her. Quickly turning back around "Dat goes fer all of ya!"  
  
Spot just glared at her as he threatened "Noone heah knows bettah den me wat ya are goin thru but if ya keep askin fer no protection ya just might not get it." He quickly turned and with a wave of his hand his Brooklyn newsies left the docks and went into the lodging house. As he reached the door he heard another voice enter the argument.  
  
"BENJAMEN ANTHONY CONLON GET YOUR LEADER ASS BACK HERE!"  
  
Spot stopped and slowly turned around to see Ali storming after him. Standing perfectly still he said too calmly "Dis don't involve ya Ali jest go back home."  
  
Ali's face filled with an anger that shocked all those around her, all that is other than Spot. "It sure as hell involves me. Your friends of mine, if not now then you once were. If it involves friends it sure as hell involves me."  
  
Spot stepped right up into her face. "Watch it Ali. Da world ain't how it was when ya lived in Harlem. It's changed and so have ya."  
  
Ali stared into his cold gray eyes and suddenly lost all control of her temper. "You think I'm the only one that has changed you stubborn ass jerk. Well look at yourself. What happened to the kid I used to know?"  
  
"He lived on da streets fer 9 years of his life. Learned ta be tough. It was easiah ta live dis way."  
  
Ali's eyes suddenly went sad as she stared at a friend who had left her alone in the world. "I knew that. I had to live through my best friend leaving me without even a goodbye or an explanation. It isn't that easy to forget even when you were only 6 years old." She turned away suddenly full of anger at him leaving her to face the world alone.  
  
'I'm right she has changed. She would never have walked away from a fight,' thought Spot smiling.  
  
As she turned to walk away, she timed herself and suddenly spun back around and threw her fist into Spot's stomach, catching him off-guard and causing him to double over. "I am still the same stubborn girl Spot. I haven't changed that much."  
  
Spot straightened up and looked Ali in the eyes. And suddenly Ali was more afraid of him than anything she had ever feared in her life. 'He's changed. He's tougher and colder.' She tried to match his glare but found herself backing away from him but with every step back she took he took another step forward. 'Face him girl face him.'  
  
~good point to break sorry I know don't hurt me I will try to post another chapter tomorrow or maybe ill even get one after this one is up. I just have to type it and make a few changes to my original story due to some changes in the beginning. I'm going to try to update daily but if I miss a day please don't hurt me. Please review! I love ya all for reading this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies Disney does but I own all my characters so please don't take them without asking. Thanks.  
  
Liberty's gypsy and Meredith: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spot and Ali stared each other in the eyes. Slowly Ali raised a fist ready to fight him when suddenly Angel stood in between them yelling, "WOULD YA TWO STOP IT! YA STUBBORN ASSES!"  
  
Spot turned his attention to Angel, "Whad da hell do ya think yer doin."  
  
Angel looked at him with a calm face, "Savin yer ass from sometin ya'll regret latah." Then she turned to look at the others, "n' we still have some ppl dat need some answers."  
  
Spot suddenly caught Blink in the corner of his eye and smirked. "Yea some answers should be given." He turned to Ali and smirked at her as she looked confused. "I think Ali heah should get da first answer."  
  
"What do you mean Spot?" Ali asked still nervous that he was gonna attack her. 'No the fights over. He won't now. That wouldn't be fair and he doesn't like an unfair fight.'  
  
"I know wheah yer bruddah is." Stating it like it was an everyday occurrence.  
  
Ali's eyes began to glow as she thought of finding her brother. "Where is he?" she asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet in front of Spot.  
  
Spot had to stifle his laughter as he turned and nodded toward Blink. Blink turned bright red at being found out and Ali stopped jumping around.  
  
"What.what happened to you?" she stuttered out almost breaking into a light sob.  
  
Blink was confused. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"Your.your eye. What happened." She said walking over to him and staring into his good eye.  
  
"Factory accident. I'm fine. I can't believe ya are heah." She swept her up into a hug not caring what the others thought of his reaction. She was his baby sister and he could react however he wanted to.  
  
"Excuse me not ta interrupt ya or anything but I'se need ta talk ta Jack n Angel alone fer a bit. Cards n Race dere's a pokah game inside." Without him even telling them to go they took off running with Race chasing after Cards because she had pushed him out of her way playfully. Smiling and then turning to Blink, Mush and Ali, "ya can go ta me room. Ya have quite a bit ta catch up on." Ali smiled at the two boys and then they walked into the lodging house to catch up on the missing years.  
  
Spot, Jack and Angel made their way towards a deserted part of the docks. When there Angel let her curiosity win, "So what do ya need ta talk ta us bout?"  
  
Spot smiled at her. 'Sometimes she's like an innocent child and others..well not so innocent.' "We need ta figah out wat ta do wit S.Cards. Dis is one threat dat I'se takin personally."  
  
Jack just looked at Spot and nodded. "I think we should have all da newsies on watch fer da guy and keep n eye on him."  
  
"I'll have some a me boids watch him once we find'm. Da trackin won't be da hard part but da dealin wit. But we'll deal wit dat when it comes."  
  
"Wat do I do Spot?" Angel was confused at what her part in this was.  
  
"Ya need ta try ta get da history of da guy outa Cards." Angel just nodded finally understanding her part. 'Won't be to hard. We are best friends after all. But she still is stubborn.'  
  
"Sure Spot no problem."  
  
"Well, let's go join da pokah game inside. I'se got a feelin dat I'm lucky tonight." Jack and Angel just shook there heads as Spot led the way back inside the lodging house and up to the already rowdy poker game.  
  
***Cards and Race's poker game***  
  
Race sat there looking around the table. He knew the guys had nothing but had no idea what Cards had in her hand. 'Her poker face is better than mine.' He thought amused at the idea. 'No wonder they named her Cards.'  
  
When everyone showed their hands all the boys groaned as they saw Cards had one, all that is except Race. Race looked at her glowing green eyes and finally saw past the leader view of her. He saw her as a regular girl. 'Well, not to regular she can still kick my ass no matter how I look at her.' He shook his head at the idea which brought Cards' attention to him. 'He sure is cute. Dammit don't even think about it,' kicking herself mentally but she knew it was too late. 'Just give in girl you have fallen for one of your best friends.'  
  
Race saw as her smile dropped and wonder what had made her frown. "Heya Cards can I talk ta ya alone fer a minute?" He watched as her eyes started to glow again.  
  
"Sure Race." She got up and led him to an empty corner in the room. "So what did ya wanna talk bout?" "Well.I..I mean.." Race stuttered out. 'Get it out boy what is wrong with you. Just ask her.' He looked at her more determined, "I was wonderin if ya wanted ta go ta dinnah wid me tonight?" He quickly looked away knowing he was turning red.  
  
Cards smiled as she saw his cheeks turn a pale pink. 'He likes me. He has to why else would he blush' then kicking herself again 'or I could be over reading his reaction.' Smiling at Race "Yea Race what time ya gonna pick me up?"  
  
Race looked almost shocked that she accepted, "how bout four?"  
  
"Dat's perfect." She turned to leave the lodging house.  
  
Race walked after her. "Wheah ya goin?"  
  
Cards turned quickly around and smiled "To get ready." And with that turned and ran out of the lodging house leaving a very happy Race.  
  
Spot came up to Race. "Wheah she goin?"  
  
Race turned all smiles "Ta get ready fer dinnah." Then he left the lodging house and walked off towards Manhattan. Spot just stood there and shook his head not realizing Angel coming up behind him. "Anuddah one down."  
  
Angel grabbed Spot's hat and he quickly turned around seeing Angel. Angel quickly smiled and raced off up the stairs with Spot quickly following her.  
  
**ok that's it for now and if I don't update for a few days don't yell at me but I have to rewrite the next 3 chapters so it might take me a while and I think im gonna do that all at once so you will have 3 chapters to read at once yay. Plus I have my grad party this weekend so my house is crazy! Thanks for reading and please review! Bye for now 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken me so long to update it's just been such a busy week. Hopefully I will have a couple chapters up for you to read now! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you still like my story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NEWSIES EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY (LUCKY PEOPLE). AND WHOEVER OWNS WEST SIDE STORY OWNS THE RIGHTS TO "I FEEL PRETTY" THAT ANGEL SINGS  
  
CH 5 **Blink, Mush, and Ali**  
  
"So ya were adopted n lived a good life." Was all Blink could say after hearing about Ali's life. 'She sure has the life. Why would she want us back in it?'  
  
Ali nodded, "I guess so but I always felt like something was missing." She looked around at the room and suddenly felt trapped. 'They had such heartbreaking stories to tell me and mine was so...perfect.'  
  
Mush smiled at her "I'm glad dat yer back, Ali, but we'se spent 4 hours in heah n Spot might want his room back now."  
  
Everyone smiled as they heard a knock at the door. The door was opened and Jack poked his head inside "Ya ready ta go boys? Ya can see Ali at Tibby's if she wants ta come."  
  
Ali smiled and jumped up off the bed showing her joy at being included "Of course I want to. I'll see everyone at 4." She quickly walked past Jack and the others and into the lobby where she saw Angel sitting with Spot. She walked right over to them and spoke to Angel "Hey Angel do you want to come back to my house? I could really use a friend to talk to right now. We can meet everyone at Tibby's later when we are done."  
  
Angel looked at Spot and replied "Absolutely!'  
  
Ali nodded to Spot giving him warning to look nice that night and Spot understood. He watched at the two girls left the Lodging House talking as if they were lifelong friends. 'Now to find a suit.' He thought to himself as he looked around at his boys. Suddenly he remembered how Cody, the man who ran the lodging house, had said he kept a couple suits around in case the boys ever needed one. He walked towards Cody's room.  
  
"Heya, Cody. Can ya come heah fer a minute?"  
  
"Yea Conlon wat ya need?" he said poking around the corner of his room.  
  
"I need ta ask ya fer a favah." He saw the amusement on the old man's face and just continued. "I need ta know if ya have a suit I can borrow."  
  
The old man smiled. "Ya must really like dis goil if ya are dressin up fer her."  
  
Spot thought about Angel and then nodded. "Yea Cody I do."  
  
Cody looked at Spot. "Yea I should have a suit ta fit ya. Come in heah and let's find out."  
  
Spot suddenly sounded a little nervous. "Do ya happen ta know of a place wheah we can go eat. Somewheah real nice?"  
  
"Well, boy, as a mattah a fact I'se do. It's a nice open café right off 22nd street. It's a very nice place ta eat. I'll go down dere n get ya two a table meself since I'se goin down dere anyway." Cody turned out of the closet and handed Spot a suit. "That should fit ya perfectly." He then turned to leave the room.  
  
"Cody." Spot called out after the old man.  
  
"Yea Conlon."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The old man smiled "Anytime boy anytime." And then he turned and left the lodging house leaving a very nervous Spot with suit in hand and many thoughts running through his head.  
  
**Ali's House**Angel and Ali** ~3pm~  
  
Angel looked at herself in the mirror. 'Is that really me?' she wondered looking at the strange reflection she was seeing. She saw a girl that seemed to be her but over her newsie clothes, she had nowhere else to put them, she was wearing a light blue dress that brought out her eyes. Ali had not only talked to her she had actually talked her into dressing up to go out with Spot. 'I hope Spot got the hint to dress up.' She looked at the necklace she was wearing and stared at her face as she saw the makeup that she had let Ali put on her. 'I can not believe I'm doing this. Yet I do feel pretty.' Angel began to hum and then sang out loud.  
  
"I feel pretty, Oh, so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright, And I pity Any girl who isn't me tonight. I feel charming, Oh, so charming It's alarming how charming I feel, And so pretty That I hardly can believe I'm real. See the pretty girl in that mirror there: Who can that attractive girl be? Such a pretty face, Such pretty dress, Such a pretty smile. Such s pretty me! I feel stunning And entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm loved By a pretty wonderful boy!"  
  
By the end of the song she was dancing around the room and was lost in her own thoughts but the sound of clapping brought her out of it. She turned and saw Ali standing there.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing." Ali said in amazement.  
  
"I usually don't when I know someone can hear me." She said blushing at the fact Ali had heard her and had seen her dancing around.  
  
"Why not? You're really good." Ali said and she was still in shock over hearing Angel's beautiful voice.  
  
"Oh shut yer mouth already and let's go before I change my mind bout this dress." Angel said rolling her eyes.  
  
Ali laughed and decided to leave before it got any later. They walked out the front door and said goodbye to Ali's adoptive parents and left talking the entire trip to Tibby's. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies (pouting) wish I did it would be a great graduation gift. Sigh oh well anything not from the movie is mine otherwise its Disney's (lucky ppl) 17 is sung by Mandy Moore and belongs to whoever those ppl are. It doesn't belong to me is all that u care about. (songs edited for story or just to make shorter) Ch 6.  
  
**MIDTOWN LH**  
  
Cards stood in front of the mirror singing a song that she had seen in a show once:  
  
"Some people tell me, that you're not my kind And I believe them, but I can't get you out of my mind Some people tell me that I should stay away Maybe I will... some other day  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight Not just only in my dreams Save my best behavior, for a little later 'Cause I'm only 17 Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up Face responsibility Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open While I'm only 17  
  
I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes And If I get burned, it'll be my heart to break It isn't easy, hearing what they say Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith  
  
Anyone, who's ever been in love Has got to know What it means to have a dream And no one can say anything To change my mind, no, not this time  
  
I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight Not just only in my dreams Save my best behavior, for a little later 'Cause I'm only 17 Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up Face responsibility Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open While I'm only 17"  
  
She finished her song and looked at herself one last time before turning to leave the washroom. She walked into the bunkroom and saw Lindsay. "Oh my god is dat ya Cards?"  
  
"Aww shut up Lindsay." Cards said shrugging off the shocked look on the girl's face.  
  
"Yer wearin a dress! Where'd ya get it?"  
  
"I bought it." Cards said amused at the girl's expression.  
  
"Ya bought a dress! How? No scratch dat WHY!?!?" Lindsay couldn't believe that she saw her tough leader dressed in an off white dress with gold flowers printed on it. It just didn't make sense to her.  
  
"I wanted ta look nice tahnight." Cards said smoothing down her curls in front. She had tamed them with a new comb and she had put her mother's locket on for the special night. 'No it's not special. It's just a night out to Tibby's.' she mentally kicked herself for getting so dressed up and for thinking this was a date.  
  
"Is dere a special someone ya wanna look good fer tahnight Cards?" asked Lindsay smiling at her.  
  
Cards shook her head. "No." 'You liar you know you did this because you are going with Race.' She let out a loud sigh as she sat onto the bed. "Well, maybe."  
  
Lindsay's face lit up. "Race?"  
  
Cards looked at the girl shocked. "How'd ya know?"  
  
Lindsay just smiled. "It's kinda obvious ta yer best friends."  
  
Cards nodded thinking of how Spot had seemed to know when she had made that comment about Race's height. 'I don't like being so readable though.'  
  
Lindsay excused herself from the room and left Cards to think of other reasons she was a dressed up but the only reason she could think of was the fact that Race was picking her up. 'Damn girl you fell for one of your best friends. Hope he feels the same.' Was all she could think as she walked back to the washroom to make any last minute touches.  
  
**MANHATTAN LH**  
  
"Race will ya stop pacin n calm down it's jest Tibby's." Blink said slightly annoyed and yet very amused at the nervousness of his friend.  
  
Race turned to look at him with a worried expression. "Fer ya it might be jest Tibby's but fer me I don't know if I'se gonna go dere."  
  
"Ya sayin dat ya got a date somewheah else n ya didn't tell us." Asked Blink curiously. Race pulled on the jacket of the suit he was borrowing from Kloppman's closet. "I don't know. Maybe. Not sure it's a date. Not sure she wants it ta be."  
  
"If yer talkin bout Cards it's a date." Said a voice from the door. Everyone turned and saw Spot dressed in a suit and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Race smiled "Ya already got a goil what ya dressed up fer?"  
  
Spot smirked "When Ali asked Angel ovah I took da hint ta dress nice." He laughed as Blink and Mush looked nervous. "Don't worry boys. Ali wants ta eat at Tibby's. Me n Race have uddah plans fer da night."  
  
Race suddenly remembered what Spot had said when he first entered. "What do ya mean dat if I was talkin bout Cards den it's a date?"  
  
Spot looked at Race "I know Cards. It's a date ta her." With that he looked at a pocket watch and then back at Race. "Speaking of Cards I think its bout time ta pick'r up unless ya wanna be late."  
  
Race looked at his own watched and nearly hit the bunk on top of him. "I bettah go!" he said as he ran out of the Lodging House.  
  
Spot shook his head "Annudah one down." Then he turned to look at Blink and Mush. "Ali n Angel are meetin us at Tibby's. Let's go." He then turned and walked out the door with Blink and Mush following quickly behind him.  
  
A/N: sorry took so long but here's two chapter I swear ill update more now that my party is over. I have almost all of the story hand written and now its just up to typing it so it should go pretty fast. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It will improve the story and it will make all the characters involved happy. And just to warn the other plot may take over in a couple chapters but the romance will always be there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I have found I never will and it is sad.  
  
Ch 7.  
  
**TIBBY'S**  
  
Angel and Ali walked into Tibby's and everyone turned to look at them. Angel looked at how they were dressed and smiled. 'I guess we do look a little out of place.' She looked around and realized not a single newsie was there yet.  
  
"Let's just go sit at the counter." Ali suggested and Angel agreed.  
  
They sat down and looked at the people walking and soon Angel began recognizing some of the newsies but none of them saw her. She laughed to herself as she watched them. 'So that is what we always look like to people.' She stopped laughing when she saw Spot walk in with Blink and Mush in tow. 'God he looks handsome all dressed up.' She elbowed Ali lightly and they headed in the guys' direction. When the entire group of newsies saw Angel and Spot dressed up they were amazed at the change the outfits made to their appearances.  
  
Spot smiled down at Angel. "Where to Miss Angel?" he said replacing his harsh Brooklyn accent with a lighter New York accent.  
  
Angel smiled at him. "Don't get used to this but wherever you say I will go." She said trying to cover her accent as well.  
  
Spot looked down at her and smiled before lowering his lips to hers. The newsies filled Tibby's with catcalls but as Angel and Spot separated they didn't seem to notice the noise at all.  
  
Ali was smiling as she saw the gentle look in Spot's eyes when he looked at Angel. 'That's the kid I remember." She thought happily as she watched the two leave with Spot's arm gently placed around Angel's waist.  
  
She saw out of the corner of her eye Blink and Mush staring at her like she was unapproachable. When they saw her look at them they started to walk over. She almost burst out in laughter at seeing how nervous they were to be seen with her.  
  
"Hello boys." She said trying to break their moods.  
  
Blink was the first to react. "Hey. Ya sure look grown up in dat dere dress." Ali smiled. "I'm 15 Blink. I have grown up and so have you. You sure don't look seven anymore and Mush here doesn't look six. We have all grown up."  
  
Blink nodded as he looked at Mush. He saw him staring at Ali and not-so- gently elbowed him to snap him out of his staring phase. Mush immediately turned bright red at being caught and Ali laughed out loud at the entire scene. Ali got up from the counter and walked over to a booth.  
  
"Let's get some food boys." And the followed her happy to be able to sit and talk to her again.  
  
It's just too bad that everyone was so caught up in the happiness of the day and didn't notice two men watch Ali closely and then slowly get up and leave smiling as if they had a plan.  
  
A/N: cliffhanger sorry you will find out soon enough when I update again but now I have to go I will update soon. Sorry its so short but the other chapters will be longer I just had nowhere else to stop. PLEASE REVIEW. Updates will come faster if u review faster. Please...just push the button u know u want to....push it lol or ill send Spot after you (too bad I would have to get him from Disney first) just review lol 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies I wish I did but I don't. I do own my own characters though and I guess that's something even though not as great as owning Spot (  
  
Chapter 8  
  
***MIDTOWN LODGING HOUSE***  
  
Race paced about the downstairs lobby, every so often looking up the stairs to see if Cards was ready. He looked down at his suit, 'What if I'm overdressed? What if she thinks this is just a friend thing? What if Spot is wrong about her liking me?' He looked at the floor and continued to pace.  
  
Lindsay poked her head down the stairs and almost burst into a laughing fit but controlled herself to a large grin. "If ya don't stop pace'n we'se gonna need a new floor, Race."  
  
Race stopped and looked up at her and turned bright red. He was caught and it was a weakness of his to blush when he was embarrassed.  
  
"Race, Cards'll be down in a second." She laughed and then turned to enter another room. 'She's been ready for an hour and it is time for her to go.' Smiling to herself she thought of Race downstairs 'These two better get together soon or I'm going to go crazy.' Coming up behind Cards she cleared her throat getting her friends attention. When Cards looked at her Lindsay stated "Ok time ta go."  
  
"But..." Cards started to protest.  
  
Lindsay shook her head while grabbing Cards' arm and pulling her to the stairs. "No buts. If ya don't go now we'se gonna need a new floor in da lobby." She laughed when she saw pure confusion on Cards' face and just shoved her to the top of the stairs "JEST GO!"  
  
Race looked up at the yelling and stopped in his tracks. He stood there eyes glued on Cards at the top of the stairs. He could no longer hear the other newsies around him or Lindsay laughing at them. All he could see was her.  
  
As she walked down towards Race she couldn't believe how nervous she felt. "Don't trip, Sam. Whatever you do, do not trip." But of course it was no use. Unaccustomed to walking in heels, let alone down a staircase, she slipped on one of the steps and could feel herself losing her balance.  
  
Race saw Cards stumble and quickly went up the stairs to catch her before she fell. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back creating a perfect moment for both of them. That was until their nerves took over.  
  
"Th...thanks, Race." She said as she brought herself to stand on her own two feet.  
  
Race slowly let go of her before offering his arm for the rest of the walk down the stairs. "Anytime Cards. Ya know I'll always be dere ta catch ya when ya fall." He turned away from her embarrassed that he had said that out loud but relaxed when she smiled at him and said "I know." Race looked slightly surprised and thought to himself 'Maybe Spot was right. Maybe she does like me.'  
  
Cards looked at her dress and his suit. "So wheah we gonna eat, Race. It seems ta me we'se ovahdressed fer Tibby's."  
  
Race smiled. "Yea I guess we are. It jest so happen dat I know dis great lil restaurant in Lil' Italy dat makes da best spaghetti."  
  
"Sounds wondahful." She said as they exited the building and she dropped her arm from his to take hold of his hand. 'Simply wonderful' she thought smiling to herself.  
  
***ANGEL & SPOT***  
  
Spot looked at Angel as she looked up at the sky. 'She still confuses me with the way she acts. I just can't understand her tough and soft phases.' He shook his head and then smiled at her.  
  
Angel turned to face him. "It's beautiful ain't it?"  
  
Spot shrugged not sure what the big deal was about the stars, he was a guy after all and never seemed to understand what a girl saw in nature.  
  
She turned her face back up to the sky and pointed to a small cluster of stars. "Dat star dere I find every night. I think dat it represents me and I can say dat she watches ovah me and I'se can talk ta her at night." She looked down at the ground and thought of her mother. She shook her head as she felt like she was about to cry. 'No. You still have Blades, Cheats and Gunner. They are your family. They look up to you. You are their big sister and you can't wallow in the past.' She looked at Spot and asked "So when are we goin ta dinner?"  
  
Spot looked at her "Right now." He stood up and reached down to help her up. They slowly walked toward the restaurant that Cody had made reservations at and Spot was slightly aware that something was not right and that they were being watched. He kept glancing around but when he found nothing her relaxed. 'Stop worrying nothings wrong.'  
  
***RACE & CARDS***  
  
'I'm so confused. I thought she liked me but now I cannot tell.' Race shook his head as he ate another bite of his spaghetti. He looked at Cards and saw her look around the room uncomfortably. 'The entire way here she seemed to like me and I was sure she did but now she acts as if she would rather be anywhere but sitting in this restaurant with me.' He softly sighed and continued eating.  
  
Cards looked up at Race when she heard him sigh. She knew she was making him think it was his fault she was uncomfortable but it wasn't. 'Something is wrong here.' She looked around and caught sight of what she feared. 'He's here.' Panic spread throughout her body but she knew that she couldn't do anything right now and she looked back at Race and brought her hand to his across the table. Race looked up and she smiled at him.  
  
Race was caught by surprise but smiled back and he brought his hand back to finish his dinner. They quickly finished and left the restaurant. Race noticed how uncomfortable Cards seemed to be and turned her to face him. "What did I do ta make ya so uncomfortable? Jest let me know so I don't do it again."  
  
Cards shook her head. "Ya didn't do anything Race I just need ta go home. Please walk me back ta me lodgin house."  
  
Race nodded not quite believing her but not pushing the topic any farther. They walked through Manhattan and past Tibby's. They could see the newsies having a good time teaching Ali how to play what looked like poker. Race smiled thinking how bad the games must be right now with him, Cards and Spot not there. He shrugged and him and Cards kept walking towards Midtown.  
  
Cards looked down every alley as they passed it. 'He wouldn't just let me go home.' Then an idea hit her. 'Unless he wasn't looking for me but a way to get me to come back without a struggle.' She looked at Race. 'I cant put anyone in that position.' But she realized that she already had and continued to look around watching for anyone to jump out at her.  
  
Suddenly she realized that they had reached the lodging house. She looked at Race and then down at her shoes. Race looked down at his shoes as he swayed back and forth thinking of how to say goodnight to her. 'Just do it Race. What's the worst she could do?' He drew up all his courage and lifted her face and kissed her quickly on the lips before turning and walking away not waiting for her response.  
  
Cards opened the door completely shocked at what had just happened. She closed the door and leaned against it. 'What just happened?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice from the top of the stairs.  
  
"So did he kiss ya? Are ya his goil? Please tell me and put me outa me misery." Cards looked up and saw a smiling Lindsay.  
  
Cards frowned. "Yea n' no."  
  
Lindsay looked at Cards as she made her way up the stairs and came face to face with her. "So I can still go crazy?"  
  
Cards just glared at her and Lindsay decide that right now might not be the best time to tease her leader even is she was her best friend and she took off running towards her bunk.  
  
Cards sighed and turned towards her bunk. She slowly sat down as she thought over the night's activities. When she came to the topic of Race she felt herself smile but the happiness was short lived as she remembered. 'Why can't he leave me alone?' She let out a sigh and laid down on her bunk. 'What am I going to do?'  
  
A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I may not update for a while if I don't get any reviews I don't care if you hate the story and tell me that in the review I just want imput on it. I can't improve it if I don't know what you don't like and I would like to know what story I should write next otherwise I will decide and you might not like that I mean I could update Cards and Race or Angel and Spot or what about Ali? I mean I don't know what one to write about next please review and let me know Thanks ( 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies I wish I did but I don't. I do own my own characters though and I guess that's something even though not as great as owning Spot (  
  
Ch 9  
  
***ALI***  
  
Ali had told everyone that she could handle herself and that she could get home on her own. However, now she was nervous as she looked around and realized how different everything looked at this time of night. She quickened her pace and hummed a soft tune to keep her mind from the danger that she could imagine in her mind. She was passing by an alley when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and thrown against a wall. Her natural reaction was to scream and scream she did. But before she could scream again a hand covered her mouth and held a blade to her back.  
  
"Don't even think about it dollface. We've had our eyes on ya since dinnah and we always get what we'se aftah."  
  
Ali tried to fight free but her struggle was pointless for the second guy saw she was going to be trouble and brought something heavy across her head and all went black.  
  
Race had been walking back to Manhattan when he heard a scream come from an alley in front of him. Taking off towards it he was prepared to help whoever needed it but found himself even angrier when he saw who it was.  
  
"Ya picked da wrong goil boys," was all he could say before striking the first guy in the gut causing him to double over. Race easily threw his head against the wall causing the guy to fall to the ground. Race dragged him up by his collar and slammed his fist against the side of his head causing the guy to lose consciousness.  
  
Race turned to the next attacker and slowly paced around him. This attacker had a blade and it made Race a little nervous but he saw Ali crumpled against a wall and felt his anger taking over again. He leapt at the guy and narrowly missed the blade while bringing him to the ground. They rolled around the alley both swinging their fists and connecting in equal blows; the blade being lost during the fight made it a very equal match. Race soon realized his opponent was getting tired and took advantage of it by standing and defending himself from the punches making the guy use more energy than Race had to use. Soon, Race to the offensive and threw numerous punches that the guy no longer had the energy to block and Race brought the guy up to his face. "Maybe ya learned a lesson tanight n maybe ya didn't but don't eva mess wit me." He then threw the guy against the wall and turned to face Ali.  
  
Ali's face was pale and Race went over and picked her up heading towards the only place he could think of going. He wasn't taking her to Manhattan or to her house but to Midtown. 'I hope Cards can help her.' He thought looking down at her blue lips and pale skin. 'I hope she can be helped.'  
  
When he reached the Midtown lodging house he kicked the door trying to be careful and not drop Ali. He heard a pair of footsteps making their way slowly to the door. The door opened a little and Lindsay poked her head out.  
  
"What do ya want Race?" she said slightly annoyed but when she saw the pale girl in his arms her eyes widened and her face looked seriously at Race. "What happened?"  
  
"I need Cards ta help'r. Two guys grabbed her and dragged her inta a alley. She was already out when I gots dere."  
  
Lindsay nodded and led him into the lobby having him lay Ali on the couch while she went up to get Cards. She threw open the bunkroom door not caring if she woke anyone up and ran over to Cards' bunk.  
  
Cards turned to see who had thrown open the door hoping it was just a frustrated newsie and nothing she had to deal with. She was Lindsay running over to her and sighed. 'Great now what.'  
  
Lindsay said quickly "Race is heah and he brought Ali..."  
  
"Why did he bring her heah?" Cards interrupted with a slightly jealous tone in her voice.  
  
Lindsay shook her head. In any other situation she would have teased Cards but this was not the time. "No, she was attacked and is unconscious and Race thought..." But Lindsay couldn't finish and Cards was already out of bed and heading out the bunkroom to see what she could do. When she entered the lobby and saw how pale Ali was she started to worry. 'I hope I can help her.' She turned to look at Race who had walked to stand next to her. "I don't know what I can do Race but I'll do my best."  
  
Race hugged her and said, "Thanks. I could nevah face Blink if sometin happens ta her."  
  
Cards nodded understanding what he meant. She quickly turned to Lindsay who had followed her down the stairs "I need towels, water, and some alcohol ta clean out dese wounds of hers and some bandages ta wrap dem aftah." Lindsay quickly left the room and Cards continued to look over Ali and found a deep gash on the back of her head from being thrown against the wall. She looked at Race "Go tell Lindsay I need a needle n thread." Race lost all color in his face and didn't move. "GO!" Cards ordered and Race ran after Lindsay. Cards looked at Ali. "Ya sure got beat bad goil." She felt her ribs and noticed that 2 felt broken but she wouldn't be sure until she got the dress out of the way. 'What is taking those two so long?' But just as she finished that thought Race and Lindsay both came running into the room carrying everything Cards had asked for and Lindsay had brought down an extra set of clothes since Ali's dress was covered in blood and completely ruined.  
  
Cards quickly took the items and turned to the two. "Leave me alone wit her. I can't work wit da two of ya looking ovah me shouldah." The two nodded and slowly left the room. Race thought 'It sure is nice of Cards to give up sleep to help Ali.' And he slowly sat on a chair in the bunkroom to worried that Blink would kill him if anything happened to fall asleep.  
  
Back in the lobby Cards was quickly working hoping to finish before Ali came to. 'If she wakes up,' Cards thought to herself sadly but then kicked herself mentally. 'She has to wake up,' she thought as she quickly bandaged what had turned out to be 2 badly bruised ribs before picking up the needle and thread. 'I hope she doesn't wake up now.' She thought while she began sewing up the gash. Thankfully Ali had not woken up during that and she wrapped her head and fixed up all her other minor scrapes by cleaning then with alcohol and wrapping any that were still bleeding. She put Ali in the extra set of clothes and picked up the very light girl carrying her up to the bunkroom. She walked past Race and put her on her bunk. She turned to look at Race. "When she wakes up she is gonna be in alota pain."  
  
"But she'll be alright?"  
  
"Yea she should be. I did all I could n nothing but da gash was too bad but da force of hittin da wall could knock anyone out cold."  
  
Race came over and said "Thank ya Cards." He went to kiss her but she turned away. She looked at Ali and changed the topic.  
  
"Someone'll have ta watch her till she wakes up and ta change da bandages. Since she's in me bunk ill do it." She turned to look back at Race. "I'll make sure she's alright Race ya go back ta manhattan and tell da uddahs what happened, especially Blink but tell dem not ta worry n not ta visit yet. She needs her rest and dey wouldn't let her dat I know."  
  
Race nodded and started to walk out of the bunkroom before turning around and saying "Bye Cards n thank ya again." He then turned and left the bunkroom.  
  
Cards heard the lodging house close and she said "Goodbye Race." She dropped herself into chair next to the bed and thought of what she was going to do. She thought of her past, her present, and now her future. She looked around at the lodging house and sighed. Lindsay had fallen back asleep and Cards smiled slightly thinking about her friend. 'But you have to do what you have to do.' She thought as she quietly got up and found a pen and paper. 'You can't face this alone.' A little voice told her but she quickly shook it away. 'Yes you can.' And with that she sat back down and started to write.  
  
A/N: Look another chapter. Well please review I am having fun writing this I just wish people would review. I'll keep updating nomatter what so enjoy. Bye for now. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie newsies. All I own are my own characters and the storyline. It's not much but its something.  
  
Ch. 10  
  
***SPOT & ANGEL***  
  
Dinner had gone well but Spot could feel something in the air. 'Something isn't right.' He thought as he looked around. He looked at Angel and suddenly spoke, "Sometin ain't right."  
  
Angel nodded feeling the same way. "It feel like dere's sometin waitin fer us somewheah."  
  
Spot nodded and told Angel "I think ya should take off yer heels don't know if ya can fight in a dress but dat's up ta ya."  
  
Angel smiled as she took off the heels and undid the dress in the back revealing her newsie clothes underneath.  
  
Spot shook his head "Always full of surprises." Angel smiled at him before shrugging. Spot continued in a more serious tone. "Keep yer eyes open n leave da dress heah I don't tink Ali is gonna care." Angel agreed and left the dress in one of the alleys they passed and looked ahead of them towards the bridge. She turned to Spot and noticed he saw the same thing she did. There on the bridge were about 20 people standing across the one side of the bridge. As they walked over the entrance of the bridge they turned to see roughly 20 more block that side causing them to be trapped on the bridge. 'Just great. This was all I needed to top of my night. 40 against 2 is not a fair fight.' He thought taking in the scene around him before looking at Angel. 'Well at least it's 2.'  
  
Before Spot could think anymore he recognized the leader of Queens walking towards him. 'Of course he had to do a boundary battle tonight doesn't he?' thought Spot angrily.  
  
Matches walked right up to Spot followed by a girl. "Well, well if it ain't da mighty Spot Conlon out wit his doll. Where's all ya goons?"  
  
Spot fought to control his temper. "At me lodgin house stayin outa trouble like ya shoulda done."  
  
Matches smiled and then turned his face back to stone. "We'se fightin right heah, right now Conlon."  
  
Spot nodded as he glared into the Queen leader's eyes. Spot looked around. "Get rid of da uddahs. I ain't goin anywheah."  
  
Matches stated "I wasn't finished. Me goil Amber heah is gonna fight yer goil Angel." Angel glared harshly into the girls eyes and smirked at the thought of fighting. 'Well, at least I don't have to sit on the side and watch.'  
  
Matches turned to his boys "Get off da bridge. We'se got it from heah." His boys reluctantly left as Matches turned back to face Spot. "Let's go Conlon. Show us what Brooklyn is made of."  
  
Spot circled around Matches before taking the first strike and tackling him to the ground. Angel and Amber simply watched until Angel turned to face Amber again. Amber was bigger than her but that wouldn't bother her. She was used to fighting people bigger than her.  
  
Amber looked at Angel and suddenly felt anger. But the anger she felt was towards Matches. Sure this girl was smaller than her but she had the same presence about her that Spot did and Spot was one person she never would mess with. 'If I live through this, Matches will regret ever making me do this.' She thought with frustration. 'Well might as well get it over with.' With that she threw the first punch that connected with Angel's jaw.  
  
Angel reached up and felt where Amber had hit her and anger flashed through her eyes before tackling Amber to the ground and pinning her under her. Amber fought underneath her but Angel had the power during the fight and finally was able to knock Amber into unconsciousness.  
  
Angel stood up and turned to see Spot and Matches still fighting. She was about to turn to move Amber when she saw Matches pull out a blade. She quickly grabbed one of her blades that she concealed in her boot and threw it to Spot. Spot gratefully took it while Angel took the other blade out ready to help him if he needed it.  
  
Suddenly Angel felt a hand clasp over her mouth and she naturally reacted by elbowing him in the stomach before turning to face him. He grinned wickedly as he drew his blade and was about to attack when Angel threw her blade at him and it landed with deadly accuracy right through his upper ribcage. She looked at the guy and grabbed her blade before turning to see more of Queen's fighters coming onto the bridge ready to strike out at them.  
  
Spot saw the same thing from his position. He finally had succeeded in pinning down Matches with his blade pressed against his neck. "Tell yer boys ta leave da bridge or yer death'll be short but painful."  
  
Matches' eyes widened as he comprehended the deadly look in Spot's eyes and yelled his order "GET OFF DA BRIDGE NOW!"  
  
Most of his boys listened however one decided to take the chance of attacking Angel from behind. Quickly she threw her weight and spun around to stab her blade right below his ribcage. She twisted her blade then pulled it out and pushed the guy to the ground. She turned to see murder in Spot's eyes and knew hers must have looked similar.  
  
Spot looked down at Matches, "I warned ya."  
  
Matches pleaded "I told'em ta leave. Dey didn't listen ta me."  
  
"If ya were a good leadah dey woulda listened." Was all he said as he quickly slit Matches throat and stood up leaving him to his death.  
  
Spot walked over to where Angel was standing over Amber. "Are ya alright?"  
  
Angel nodded and then added "I can't leave'r heah. No goil deserves ta be left on da streets at night specially if dey are unconscious."  
  
Spot nodded before he picked up Amber and put her over his shoulder carrying her like she was a stack of newspapers instead of a human girl. Angel and Spot looked around before quickly walking off of the bridge not wanting to encounter anymore newsies and no longer in the mood to take a romantic stroll back to the lodging house. When they reached the lodging house they had to quietly climb the fire escape and climb into Spot's room as to not wake up the sleeping newsies. They quietly made their way towards an empty room and put Amber on the bed making sure that there was no way for her to get out of the room before they left and locked the door behind them.  
  
Spot watched as Angel left to go to the girls' bunkroom. 'Well, not the way I wanted to end the night.' He thought as he took off the bloody clothing 'But it could have ended worse.' He finally crawled into his bed and fell asleep hoping that 3 hours of sleep would get him through the following day. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own NEWSIES or any character in that movie. All characters you don't recognize from the movie are mine and so is the plot.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated but I had my story typed up on my old computer that crashed. I finally got my own computer and my muse has finally decided that it would go back to this point of the story and retell it lol. Sorry again.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
***MIDTOWN***  
  
Lindsay woke up and saw the sun much higher than it should have been. "Shit" she said while jumping out of bed. She looked around at the sleeping newsies and started screaming. "Get yer lazy asses up or ya not gonna get any money taday!" She looked around as a few newsies stirred and saw Cards was missing. Grabbing her newsie hat and rushing around to bunks she woke up many of the other newsies. She ran to Cards' empty bunk and looked for a clue. Not finding one she went back to her bunk where she found a previously overlooked piece of paper. Picking it up she read:  
  
Lindsay,  
  
I had to leave. I had to get away from my past again. Tell  
everyone that I will be fine. That they should just forget about me.  
They will all be better off without my problems. Tell Race that I'm  
sorry to leave him like this and that I really do like him and wish I  
didn't have to leave. Tell Ali that she is going to be fine and that I  
did all I could for her. Please take care of her I promised Race I  
would. Tell Spot not to look for me. He saved me once but he won't be  
able to again. I know he's stubborn but don't give into him. I could  
never live with myself if anything happened to him because he came  
after me. I will be out of New York by the time you read this so there  
really is no reason to worry. Lead my newsies well Lindsay, or should  
I say, lead your newsies well. Goodbye and do not worry about me. Soon  
I will be just a small memory of someone that everyone once knew.  
  
Cards  
  
Lindsay stared at the paper she held in her hands and collapsed onto the bed. The other newsies hurried out of the room not noticing the tears pouring silently down Lindsay's face. She quickly folded the paper and shoved it into her pocket as she stood up. 'The hell I'm just gonna forget about her,' she thought as she ran from the room.  
  
Quickly she ran through Midtown not exactly knowing where she was going but knowing that she will get to where she needed to go. Soon she came to the Brooklyn Bridge and ran across hoping to find Spot at the docks. With the little luck she had left she found him sitting on his perch watching over his newsies with his arm around Angel. 'He sure doesn't look like he needs anymore trouble' she thought as she saw a bruise forming on his lower cheek. 'But Cards needs him' she thought as she ran over to him.  
  
She stopped just below him to catch her breath. He easily jumped down to face her and Angel climbed down.  
  
"Ya alright Linds?" Angel said with some concern.  
  
"It's Cards." pausing for a breath then straightening up as her breath came easier. She looked up into Spot's eyes. "She's gone."  
  
Concern and then anger flashed through Spot's eyes. "Waddya mean she's gone"  
  
She took out the letter and handed it to him. His anger grew as she watched him cautiously. Unconsciously she took a step back from him.  
  
"She left sometime aftah she fixed up Ali from her run in with da Delancy bruddahs and dis mornin."  
  
Spot looked at Angel and then at Lindsay. Saying through gritted teeth "We'se goin ta Manhattan..." he quickly turned and started toward the bridge. Neither girl moved. He turned around. "NOW!" Both girls looked at each other and knew better than to anger Spot anymore than he already was and quickly ran after him.  
  
***MANHATTAN***  
  
Race was pacing the floor in the bunkroom. If you don't stop we're gonna need a new rug. Race smiled as he remembered last night but his smile faded as he heard the door slam open with a voice yelling at him.  
  
"WAT DA HELL DID YA DO TA HER! I'LL KILL YA WIT ME OWN HANDS."  
  
Race backed away from a murderous Spot. He didn't speak knowing that would only result is a worse soaking.  
  
Lindsay came running through the door followed by Angel.  
  
"SPOT CONLON CALM YER ASS DOWN!" Lindsay yelled.  
  
Spot turned around in shock hearing Lindsay raise her voice.  
  
Lindsay continued in a quieter volume "Didn't you pay attention to da lettah? HE didn't do anything." She said pointing to Race. "Somethin from her past made her leave."  
  
Race looked at Lindsay "Made who leave?" a bad feeling growing in his stomach.  
  
Lindsay looked sadly at Race. Spot threw him the note "Cards is gone."  
  
They watched as the anger in Spot's face overcame him and he slammed his fist into the nearest wall. Angel, Race and Lindsay all winced at the violence Spot was showing. "DAMMIT" he yelled as he sat angrily on a bunk not caring that his knuckles were bleeding and throbbing with pain. 


End file.
